Ruby's problem
by Marctea23
Summary: first fanfic about Ruby and Yang going to get some roses for Summer's grave while Jaune try's to flirt meanwhile Weiss is trying to figure out Ruby's secret . please know that this idea popped into my head and well it might be confusing if it is i apologize and please do point out any grammar mistakes, i have decided this is a RxW story
1. Chapter 1

Ruby's problem

 **My first fanfic so please due enjoy i'm open to request's but only RWBY one's**

 **I don't own RWBY roosterteeth does.**

 **R** uby awoke in her bunk with Weiss yelling at her

"YOU DOLT GET UP WE'LL BE LATE FOR OUR TEAM LUNCH WITH JNPR IN TOWN NOW GET UP" now usually Ruby would wake up early but on Saturday's she normally have a lie in even though she'd never need to recover her energy it was nice until Weiss had disturbed her as she got out of bed into her combat attire as she joined Weiss who had woken Yang and Blake as they rushed to the airship to take them to Vale Yang asked Ruby "so Ruby got anywhere you want to go today" Ruby thought before answering her half-sister " I guess get some more ammo for Crescent Rose and buy a couple of roses" Weiss scoffed "why would you need Rose's, Ruby trying to fully live up to your last name" Ruby looked a bit confused but waved it of as Weiss being her usual snow queen persona, as they got to Vale mall Ruby sat opposite Jaune and Pyrrha Now Jaune was Ruby's first friend at beacon and was trying to flirt with Ruby a lot who mistook it for him being friendly but to Pyrrha who's interest to him went unnoticed, she saw how Ruby had no interest in him as a lover and she liked it but wish Jaune could take a hint, Jaune was telling a wild tale about how he killed 2 Beowolf's but Ruby interjected "Jaune that's cool and all but in the time it would take you to kill the 1st I would have killed at least 6 with my sweetheart" Jaune laughed "well that's only because your semblance is speed you can literally teleport by running" Ruby chuckled at the compliment but to Yang who could see Jaune's rubbish attempt at flirting she decided to change the topic.

"hey Ruby shouldn't we get those rose's for you know who" Ruby replied "yeah let's go" Jaune spoke in a attempt to tag along "hey mind I come along I need to get a present for my 4th sister" Yang quickly declined it "sorry Jaune but me and Ruby are going by ourselves to do this so no" as Ruby and Yang walked off Weiss asked "why do they need roses" Pyrrha being the sensible person spoke "i don't think its our place to say Weiss" Weiss scoffed "if people hide stuff then they are obviously hiding something" Jaune in the meantime had followed them as a supposedly safe distance as Ruby spoke "I'm glad you're accompanying me to mom's grave although I can handle the Beowolf's its nice to spend some sisterly time together and away from Weiss cold queen" Yang chuckled at her sister's pun "well after that pun I'm gonna have to join you see what other puns you've picked up from me" as they enter the florist and brought the roses Ruby spoke to Yang "i think we should go she her now and avoid Weiss before she scolds us for doing something supposedly stupid" as Yang nodded she hoisted Ruby onto her shoulders as they walked out the mall to the snowy forest where there was an altar with bearing the name Summer Rose or to be precise Ruby's mom as they arrived Yang allowed Ruby down as Ruby lifted her hood up and walked to the grave placing the roses down she said "hi mom its been at least 2 months now since me and Yang got in beacon and were doing good so we'd thought we'd come pay you a visit, we really miss you" Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder as a tear escaped the red caped girls eyes hitting the snow as Yang spoke "don't worry mom I'll keep her safe" as Ruby stood up Yang carried her back to the mall where Weiss was waiting with Blake ready to scold them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby's problem chapter 2

 **I have decided to continue my story even if it sucks and I will improve my grammar hopefully.**

After an hour of listening to Weiss lecture them Yang spoke

"Weiss can you let it go OK, We back safe and sound nothing to worry about"

Those 4 words set Weiss of on another rant to which Ruby and Yang didn't want to hear so luckily for them Blake interjected before the heiress said anything.

"Weiss were all tired here so drop it."

Weiss huffed and went to change as Ruby and Yang both sighed in relief of being saved as they to got ready for bed Ruby asked Yang,

"Yang don't we have a week off on Monday for the festival?"

Yang managed a chuckle before replying

"Yeah we do why, want to go somewhere?" Ruby's reply was said as Weiss walked back in ignoring them and getting into bed.

"Yeah I want to see how Dad's doing on Patch." Yang smiled as she turned over facing Ruby.

"Sure thing Ruby your call, what about Weiss and Blake?" Ruby thought deeply for about 5 seconds before answering

"how about they join us." As much as Ruby liked the idea Yang was less enthusiastic about it and for good reason, Yang decided against it.

"Ruby I think it would OK but no offence to Blake, I wouldn't want to see the Heiress's reaction to our house and room's don't you?"

Ruby frowned a bit but still replied but checked that Weiss was asleep, She was as Ruby gave her reply.

"I just want Weiss to see how beautiful Patch is this time of year, And to see Dad." Yang smiled and gave Ruby a mischievous look and spoke.

"How about we give Ice Queen there something to think about when we get up tomorrow eh?" Ruby nodded and then looked over making sure Weiss was asleep when.

"Ruby get to sleep or do you want to spend the holiday studying with me?"

Ruby groaned as she succumbed to sleep while Yang looked on studying Weiss's face for anything and she found one emotion that of which Weiss was renowned for, Hate as Yang kept on thinking why Weiss would hate Ruby several possibility's came to her mind.

'1 Ruby had been appointed team leader not Weiss.' Yang was now focused on Ruby who was sleeping peacefully when she began turning in her sleep, not the normal kind the type of having a nightmare upon seeing this Yang got up from her bunk and climbed into Ruby's bunk despite a complaining Weiss and softly spoke to Ruby.

"Sshh Yang's here you're safe now" as Ruby began to stop tossing she spoke softly.

"T-they were about y-yo-you know who." Yang ruffled Ruby's hair while gently rocking her to sleep.

" Don't worry Ruby I'm here and just think next week it will be me, you and Dad." the soft mumble of speech Ruby said next could only be translated by Yang.

"What about mom though?" Yang sighed but spoke softly and calmly.

"Remember what Dad said to remember her but not forget what she fought for." Yang could feel Ruby gently hugging her as she replied.

"Thanks Yang, could you sleep with me tonight?" Yang's reply was simply her pulling up the covers over both of them unaware that Weiss had heard.

The ice cold queen had made it her mission to find out what Ruby and Yang were hiding but for now she had to regain her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby's problem Chapter 3

 **So here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy, the romance will come later as for now I'm just trying to build up to it I hope.**

Ruby was wide awake when she remembered what happened last night as she tried to unwrap herself form Yang, she found herself in a tight grasp as she spoke softly to Yang not waiting to wake to early.

"Yang wake up we need to get going" Yang grunted awake and replied a bit sleepy while Blake watched on amused.

"Huh oh right got it, when's Dad picking us up?" Ruby chuckled as they both got up and gathered their stuff when Blake spoke startling them.

"So were going somewhere" Yang chuckled and replied while packing her suitcase

"that we are Blake, were going to see our Dad and show you and Ice queen the area of Patch where we grew up." Blake smiled and packed a small sized suitcase of basic essentials such as food, toiletries, and reading material when * **WHAM *** the bathroom door slammed open with an angry looking Weiss stood there ready to kill when Ruby innocently asked.

"What's wrong Weiss and why aren't you packed yet?" Weiss's death stares had lost there scare factor due to the night sleep she lost trying to figure out who Ruby and Yang were referring to last night.

"I HAVE HAD NO SLEEP LAST NIGHT DUE TO YOUR LITTLE NIGHTACT LAST NIGHT AND WHO WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ruby remembered but decided to leave it and replied.

"Weiss if you don't pack we'll be late then you won't get to see Patch or our house"

Weiss was mad but would wait till she could question Ruby further as she gathered her stuff they went to a waiting air ship as they flew out towards Patch Ruby could hardly contain her excitement as Weiss looked out the window she saw a bunch of beautiful trees as the ship landed Ruby had already zipped of luggage in hand leaving only a few rose petals when Yang followed her out to see their Dad had not arrived yet she then spoke to Ruby who was confused.

"Don't worry sis he'll be here, probably traffic" Ruby seemed to find that reasonable but to Weiss having to wait would provide a opportunity to snoop into the sisters lives as she asked Yang question making sure Ruby couldn't here.

" Yang what was with Ruby last night and who was she on about?" Yang looked over and was going to answer but she was distracted by a hearty laughed from the only person Yang knew who'd laughed like that as Ruby squealed.

" DAD you're here" Ruby shot off tackling Taiyang who smiled and responded.

"Of course I'm here so how was school this term" Ruby would have answered but Yang strolled up casually hugging Taiyang as she spoke.

"It was good but there was a problem, you know who related but I was there for her as always." Yang ruffled Ruby's hair as she'd and Yang motioned for Weiss and Blake to come over as she and Ruby put the luggage in the trunk when Taiyang spoke.

"So you must be Ms Schnee and Ms Belladonna Yang and Ruby have spoke about you and I'm can say welcome to the family for your stay here, feel free to ask any question's, Ruby and Yang are extremely sensitive to certain subjects so if we don't answer a certain question it's mostly that its a bad one ok." Blake nodded as Weiss spoke.

"May I ask what subject your family is sensitive about Sir." Taiyang sighed as Ruby yelled over.

"CAR'S PACKED DAD". Taiyang smiled as he motioned for Weiss and Blake to enter the car as they drove away Weiss asked.

"Mr XiaoLong or Rose you didn't answer my question." Taiyang chuckled but Blake replied noticing a beautiful looking park.

" I must say Sir Patch is very peaceful and beautiful this time of year." Ruby chuckled and replied her smile as happy looking as possible.

"I told you Blake and besides you should see our front and back garden." Weiss scoffed at this and replied looking at Ruby as if she were making a pun.

"You have a garden let me guess filled with roses" Ruby laughed but as Yang looked into the rear-view mirror see could see that Taiyang was frowning at Weiss for the hint of what could be envy or ridicule but nevertheless Ruby had replied still happy.

"Well of course it be an insult to my last name not to have roses there and to." before continuing Taiyang cut in not wanting Ruby to become upset he spoke.

"Ruby I believe that Qrow's going to be coming around by lunch time so maybe you 2 could put a show on for us with a duel?" Ruby sparked up and began to talk to Blake about the time she finally started creating Crescent Rose, Blake normally wouldn't be interested but was actually eager to hear how Ruby created her weapon which some would call a marvellous feat of engineering or a monstrous weapon but to Blake it was a work of art and she spoke interrupting Ruby not on purpose but to ask a question as she spoke.

"Ruby I believe somewhere along your talk about Crescent Rose you mentioned a friendly Faunus blacksmith" Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Yeah he's really nice just like every one on patch, it's like a giant community no big malls just local friendly stores and everyone here's real nice no hate for Faunus here." Blake smiled and took her bow off as Weiss spoke to Yang who seemed to be happy.

"Yang where are Me and Blake staying while were here?" Yang mentally face palmed but thankfully Ruby answer for her as Yang mouthed a thank you towards Ruby.

"Well Weiss you and Blake can either stay with us or book into a nice 3 star hotel?" Weiss groaned at the last suggestion and face palmed why sarcastically replying.

"Yes Ruby I'd love to stay in a 3 star hotel." Ruby failed to get the sarcasm but replied anyway.

"Really Weiss I though you'd prefer to stay with us we have a spare bedroom with 2 separate beds for you and Blake." thankfully Blake answered before Weiss could be any more sarcastic than usual.

"Ruby we'd like to thank you for allowing us to stay at your house I'm sure it will be fine and from the looks of Patch, I can say I'd rather live here than Vale." Taiyang chuckled and replied.

"you should see the back garden we have it's nothing fancy but it's special." Yang chuckled at remembering Ruby planting her 1st Rose.

" Hey Ruby remember when you began gardening, Oh yeah Dad is Zwei still doing ok?" Taiyang laughed and replied.

"Yang you know Zwei's fine he just missed you 2 that's all, and were here" as Taiyang stopped the car he and Yang carried the luggage into the house while Ruby showed Weiss and Blake about.

 **I'll be taking a 3day break to relax before I plot out some more chapter's please review and please correct me on any spelling or grammar issue's.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby's problem chapter 4

Ruby woke up knowing that Weiss would want to know her secret that she'd had a crush on the ice queen since there were met in the Emerald forest and another secret Weiss wanted to know was where Ruby and Yang had disappeared to when they went to the mall but luckily she could always count on Yang and her Dad to help as she got checking the spare room to make sure Weiss and Blake were asleep she crept into Yang's room and gently but hard enough to wake her nudged her head as Yang woke babbling Ruby spoke sounding a bit distressed.

"Yang wake up I don't how to tell Weiss about my crush on her thankfully she's asleep" Yang was now awake Yang was still groggy but managed to speak.

"Well just tell her when you're alone simple or take her on a tour of patch" Ruby absorbed the information as she replied rather unsure.

"Well if your sure I'll do it." Yang smiled and replied.

"Glad to have helped now let me sleep please." Ruby allowed Yang to sleep as she got up and shut Yang's door she went downstairs and checked the clock which read 8:25 Ruby thought 'Normally Weiss would be up by now' as Ruby wondered into the kitchen where Taiyang was making breakfast.

"Hey sport how you feeling today" Ruby smiled and respond while getting a knife and fork.

"Well I plan on showing Weiss around Patch a bit more" Taiyang chuckled and respond causing Ruby to freeze.

"so you going to tell Weiss about your crush on her?" Ruby respond sounding semi confident. "Well yes and how did you know" Taiyang chuckled with laughter as Ruby was confused as Taiyang spoke.

"Well let's just say that I cold see the way you were looking at Weiss"

Ruby blushed a bit as she replied.

"was it really that obvious" Taiyang chuckled as he sat down and replied.

"well just so you know if you need any help or distractions just call on use the code word, Righty oh off I go" Ruby looked cracked up laughing as she spoke.

"that's the code word well she'd never guess" Taiyang smiled as he stood up and checked no one was going to enter as walked over to a draw and spoke "Ruby there's something for your safety I wish to give you, Its a listening bug, I want you to wear so that when Me and Yang follow at a safe distance in case of something going wrong we'll know ok."

Ruby looked at it and spoke "where do I put it?" Taiyang thought before answering "well that 's up to you Ruby just make sure its activated using the switch at the back."

Yang had walked down stairs followed by Weiss and Blake a few moments later as Ruby spoke.

"Hey Weiss do you want to see Patch some more?" Weiss thought before answering.

"well there is some more dust vials I need to get" Blake looked at her questioningly

"you have over a 100 vials of dust do you need more?" Weiss glared at Blake as Ruby was in the bathroom fitting the listening device as Weiss asked.

"Where is Ruby gone too?" Yang seemed a offended.

"What are you saying that Ruby can't wonder off in her own home?" Weiss glared at Yang.

"You know what I meant, why isn't she here?" Taiyang chuckled as he nodded at Yang indicating the plan was a go.

"I believe Ruby went to go change."

Meanwhile Ruby had got the listening device on but didn't know how to get Weiss to confess if she had any feelings in return, As Ruby exited the bathroom she was still wearing her normal combat attire with Crescent Rose on her back as she went down stairs she spoke.

"Hey Weiss you ready to go see Patch?" Weiss spoke sounding angry.

"I have been ready for the past 5 minutes now let's go before you waste any more time" before Ruby could respond Weiss had dragged her out the house and were heading towards the Patch Weapon store as Taiyang and Yang put away the empty plates Blake asked.

"Shouldn't we make sure Weiss doesn't try to drown Ruby at some point?" Yang's shot around.

"Blake we know Weiss hates ruby for multiple reason but, Yeah we should and Me and Dad were going to follow them anyway" Blake smirked as Yang smiled innocently.

"Of course you'd want to follow Weiss and Make sure you hear every detail of their conversation" Yang still smiling turned to the door as Taiyang spoke.

"Well we can go visit the Clothing store next to the Weapon shop to appear as if we were shopping." Yang, Blake and Taiyang set off.

Weiss and Ruby had finished in the Weapon's store as Ruby waved goodbye Weiss spoke sounding Harsh.

"So where do you want to show me?" Ruby smiled as she pointed towards a small lake.

"To show to the lake where me and Yang would go on the weekends with our Dad and" Ruby stopped short as she started walking leaving Weiss puzzled as the Heiress caught up she spoke.

"So you brought me out to here to show me a lake and you didn't finish your sentence?" Ruby responded knowing that Taiyang and Yang were listening.

"Ah well I was wanting to go see the lake again, and well its has many uses like painting or fishing" Weiss mumbled unaware that the listening device under Ruby's shirt could hear it.

" I could think of a few for you child" as they arrived at the lake Ruby spoke.

"well here it is so do you like it?" Weiss scoffed as she replied unaware off the anger she'd set off in Ruby.

"This is a lake my bathtub could be classed as a lake, this is a pathetic puddle" Ruby frowned as she fondly remembered her Mother and dad watching he rand Yang splash about having fun occasionally soak Taiyang who laugh then join in as Ruby's mother would watch Ruby replied still sounding happy.

" Well do want to see anywhere else maybe the market stalls? Weiss replied.

"as long as you can get me a date with the Weapon store assistant?" Ruby faked smiled although you could never tell she replied.

"Of course Weiss." Ruby quietly mumbled.

"Well great there goes my chance." as Ruby and Weiss headed back into town as Yang spoke.

"well we'll need some ice cream for tonight dad, I just hope its not like when Summer died?" Taiyang frowned as Blake asked.

"Excuse me Yang for sounding rude but who's Summer if you don't mind me asking?" Yang waved it off and replied.

"Summer was Ruby's mom but she was killed only 9 years ago during a mission, Ruby cried for about 2 weeks and well I fear it will be the same." Blake looked down and replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that and if you ever need someone to help I'll be here because we're a team." Yang smiled as Taiyang spoke.

"Now let's continue shall we?" Taiyang walked in the direction of the Market with Blake and Yang following.

 **So Chapter 5 may be late due to Exam's but I will try to get chapter 5 done near to the end of the week please review and enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby's problem Chapter 5

Ruby and Weiss had arrived at the market as they browsed the stalls, Upon finding nothing of interest Weiss spoke sounding narked.

"I thought you said there was good stuff here?" Ruby replied sounding offended,

"Hey this is good stuff, Just cause we're not in Atlas."

Weiss was now beginning to hate Patch as she believed the only good part was the great looking guys around, Meanwhile Ruby's interest had been spiked by a stall selling junk metal as she spoke.

"Hey Weiss come look its so cool" Weiss groaned as she shuffled over.

"Its a stupid hair pin you dolt!" Ruby frowned as she asked.

"Are you not enjoying yourself Weiss?" Weiss glared as she yelled at Ruby.

"No because you dragged me here, The only reason I'm here is so you can hook me up with the assistant!".

Meanwhile Taiyang, Yang and Blake browsed the stalls when they heard Weiss yelling as they looked over as did other stall vendors, They saw Weiss berating Ruby for her childish behaviour all while Ruby shifted uncomfortably as Weiss yelled something about Ruby's mother not raising her correctly, that was when the vendors looked on shocked at Weiss as Yang cracked her knuckles, all while Ruby had used her semblance to bolt off somewhere, Weiss knew she'd messed up as Yang calmly walked over her hair ignited as she asked.

"Hey Weiss mind telling me what you were berating Ruby for and why you mentioned her mother?." if Weiss wanted to be someone else it be now as she replied.

"Yes I did and she's always being childish!" Yang's anger grew as Blake asked Taiyang.

"Shouldn't we find Ruby?" Taiyang spoke knowing where Ruby would head.

"No she'll be fine and besides, the listening bug on her will allow us to hear if anything goes wrong" Blake nodded as they watched Yang staring down Weiss who was still going on about Ruby's childish demeanour, Weiss spoke sounding angered.

"That dolt is always being childish and stupid!" Yang spoke raising a fist.

"Weiss you'd better take that back before, your face is rearranged."

All while this was happening Ruby had shot off towards the lake from before as she sat on a discarded bench staring at the lake as she mumbled to herself.

"What's the point Weiss wouldn't go out with me anyway, Maybe Blake would be able to help me out?" Ruby would have continued when a rustling alerted her.

Ruby turned around to see Taiyang walk over sitting down as he asked,

"So you ok?" Ruby frowned as she stared out into the lake.

"No, Weiss practically insulted me in my own town" Taiyang spoke cheering Ruby up slightly.

"Well this will cheer you up, Yang's giving Weiss a good talking to also don't be surprised to here Ember Celica firing" Ruby chuckled as she spoke.

"Do you think There was an actual reason as to why I got accepted into Beacon?" Taiyang thought before answering.

"Well your extremely skilled with Crescent Rose so that's one reason, Try asking Professor Ozpin when you get the chance to" Ruby smiled as she spoke.

"I guess so, shall we head back home for lunch?" Taiyang smiled as they got up.

Blake had watched Yang scare Weiss by firing Ember Celica near her as said Heiress hid behind a stall, Yang was chuckling as it was well known around Patch of how protective Yang was of Ruby and the people of Patch were friendly as a community, Blake asked a stall vendor a question.

"Excuse me Sir, But is Yang always this protective?" the Stall vendor nodded as he spoke sounding around 40.

"Yes especially since the incident with those Mistral students, only 4 months ago" Blake was curious and asked.

"Sir could you tell me what happened?" the Vendor nodded as Weiss was still yelling as Yang yelled back.

"Yes it was a lovely Autumn's day and Ruby was browsing around when 3 students being rowdy started making rude gestures at her, Ruby had no clue what they meant and luckily Yang happened to require her for some festival game when she spotted them." Blake asked interested.

"So what happened if you don't mind me asking?" the Vendor chuckled as he replied,

"Well Yang had managed to scare 2 away but the 3rd, He was the worst and what he did was despicable". Blake kept an eye on the fight as she asked.

"What happened?" the Vendor replied wiping a small tear,

"He tossed a vase and hit Ruby right in the chest, Winded her for about 3mintnues and we'll he wasn't so lucky". Blake spoke ending it,

"I'm guessing Yang hit him twice as hard." the Vendor nodded as Yang calmed down and yelled at the Heiress.

"AND YOU WILL REMEBER NOT TO MENTION IT SEEING AS SHE'S GETTING YOU A BOYFRIEND, SO BE GRATEFUL!" Weiss scared stood up nodding as Blake spoke,

"Yang shall we head back for lunch?" Yang nodded as they headed off Weiss slowly following behind.

Ruby and Taiyang had already set the table after making their lunch which consisted of Potato salad with Beef casserole as Taiyang spoke while Ruby laid a cloth down.

"Ruby could you check that Uncle Qrow's coming round for Lunch?" Ruby smiled as she went to the phone as she checked as found Qrow's number, Ruby waited for Qrow to pick up as she asked.

"Hey uncle Qrow Dad asked if you'd want to join us for lunch?" Ruby heard Qrow chuckle over the phone as he replied,

"Of course I'd love to, Be there in 10mintnues" Ruby said goodbye as she hung up as Qrow was probably getting a dessert for them, Yang opened their front door as she Blake and Weiss entered as she spoke aloud.

"I smell a good lunch" they heard Ruby suddenly laughing widely from the kitchen as they peeked in Yang commented.

"Ruby did you try to use the blender again?" Ruby was giggling as Taiyang spoke chuckling.

"No I told her a very good joke, well were just waiting for Qrow to come round in about 2 minutes" Yang nodded as Blake asked noticing the casserole.

"Sir when will lunch be ready?" Taiyang replied as he prepared some more potatoes.

"About 3 minutes" Ruby was still giggling as she managed to wash up some spare plates as Weiss spoke.

"Ruby I'm sorry for earlier, Especially as you were trying to help me" Ruby replied while washing a plate.

"Your forgiven, now you might as well relax until Uncle Qrow arrives" Weiss nodded as she sat down with Yang and Blake who were watching a random show about the habits of Beowolf's while Weiss browsed her Scroll's email as Ruby yelled in.

"ALSO LIKE'S TO BE KILLED BY CRESCENT ROSE ON A DAILY BASIS!" Yang chuckled as she spoke back loud enough for Ruby to hear.

"You forgot being punched by Ember Celica also on the daily basis" Blake heard Ruby chuckle as there was knock at the front door as Taiyang came out the kitchen.

"Qrow must be here" Taiyang's assumption was true as Qrow walked in holding a chocolate cake with Ruby's and Yang's emblem's in red and yellow icing on top. Yang spoke hugging Qrow.

"Good to see you Qrow" Qrow chuckled as a bolt of Red know as Ruby shot forwards hugging him as Taiyang took the cake before it fell over, as Ruby and Yang stopped hugging Qrow who spoke.

"So how's every one doing today?" Yang replied.

"A small issue but nothing to major" Qrow smiled as Taiyang walked in he spoke.

"Girls lunch is ready so please be seated".

After they had finished their lunch Weiss and Ruby went outside to the Weapon's store where Ruby was going to supposedly get Weiss dating the assistant as Weiss asked.

"Ruby are you ok you seem distracted?" Ruby blinked before answering.

"yeah just need to ask you something, Weiss this may sound crazy but would you be interested dating someone other than a boy?" Weiss replied not knowing what Ruby was implying.

"Well I guess I could date a female is that's what your asking, why?" Ruby chuckled nervously while scratching her head.

"Only because I know a person who'd be interested in dating you, But she doesn't know how to ask you so I said I'd ask for her?" Weiss replied not thinking it through.

"I guess I could date them depends on if they like me for me and not my wealth." Ruby internally smiled replying.

"Oh they do all right, Wouldn't you like to know who it is though?" Weiss replied smiling.

"Yes I would can you give me their name?" Ruby chuckled replying.

"Well their named after a gem, also a flower." Weiss put them together and turned to Ruby.

"Are you saying that you want to date me?" Ruby smiled replying.

"Um yes." Weiss smiled as she replied.

"I guess we're officially dating now then, But know this Ruby I will only accept a certain degree of childish behaviour got it." Ruby nodded as she hugged Weiss and spoke.

"You have no idea how long I've been trying to tell you, so do you want to head back or go to the lake me and Yang used to visit?" Weiss smiled as she spoke.

"I'd like to see this lake." Ruby and Weiss headed off, Meanwhile Taiyang and Yang were listening from the listening device on Ruby who'd forgotten to take it off as Yang spoke smiling.

"Mission ice heart is a success." Taiyang chuckled as he spoke.

"Now to just hope it lasts."

 **Well there was Chapter 5** **completed, I will be taking a break due to work experience so chapter 6 won't be out for sometime** **but it will have Ruby and Weiss's first date, please enjoy and spot any grammar mistake's I make so I can correct them next chapter.**


End file.
